


A Niffler's Advanture

by shir1095



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron-centric, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir1095/pseuds/shir1095
Summary: Star Wars characters in Hogwarts, what could possibly go wrong? Join Poe Dameron, his Niffler and his friends during his school years in Hogwarts, and maybe after, who knows. Rating and tags may change as we go along this quest. new characters will be added anytime they will show up in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi!  
> I hope you'll like to read this, even though it has probably all the grammer issues this world can offer. Sorry in advance.  
> I'm hoping to update this anytime I'll write a new one shot. once it will be more then one I will also turn this to multi chapter work.  
> for general knowledge, I will jump in the timeline based on the idea I had when I wrote it. So don't think it's you who don't understand why Poe was a forth year and now he is second year. it's not time travel, it's my great organization skills striking!  
> \---  
> In this (hopefuly) collection as a general rule Hux and Phasma are the oldest- they are one year older than Poe. Ben Solo is one year younger then Poe. Rey, Finn and Rose are all in the same class and they are two years younger than Poe.  
> Also, I really love Poe with almost any pairing you can think of, even those you can't, so if there is any romance going on I will put it in the tag, and also in the chapter notes.

Poe is just walking back from his quidditch practice, reeking of good hard work on the field. The rest of his squad chickened out. 'there's rain, Dameron!' was their main excuse. For Poe it was nothing but a few drops. They played quidditch matches in much rougher conditions in his four year in Hogwarts.

 How could everyone stay cooped inside for the entire weekend when there is a chance to fly? 'Because we are normal people and normal people don’t have a bloody broom attached to their bum' Kare's voice echoed inside his head. Well, it's their loss. Give him a chance to fly and he'll take it. Maybe he should introduce the wizarding world a Flying Uber. He'll make so many gallons nobody will remember his lousy Potions grade.

Poe was still buzzed from all the exhilaration he felt he didn't notice there were voices inside the bathrooms he was entering. Once inside he soon found out five red and gold robes at the end of the room. "Look at him, not so strong now, are ya?" Poe recognized the voice. He was a 6th year. The probably all were. "Come on, mate. We don't have much time" another voice Poe recognized said. Poe got closer as the young man turned and hit what seemed to be a tied, blindfolded Slytherin in his stomach. The boy crumbled to his knees. It wasn't a jinxed, he realized as another Gryffindor punched the boy. They probably didn't want to get recognized, hence the lack of wands and the sack on his head.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Poe shouted and walked towards them.

"Oi, sod off Dameron. Go fetch a snitch!" one of the older Gryffindor told him and drew a punch at the immobile body.

"Five 6th year's need to tie up and blindfold a kid? How the hell did you get sorted to Gryffindor?" he said. "Fucking idiot!" one of the goons said and charged at him, hitting him square in the jaw. This is going to leave a bruise.

"Can't handle him in a fair fight?"

"Why won't you shut up?" another one charged at him and he just barely avoided the hit. The good thing about being born in Muggle world was that Wizards don’t know shit about fist fights. He kicked the first and punched the second, feeling the nose crunched as his fist made contact. You take a wand from a pure-blooded wizard in he wouldn't know how to hit a punching bag.

All the five's attention was to him, leaving to poor Slytherin kid lying on the ground wising, still blindfolded and

"I can do this all day" he says with a smirk and slide to the left to avoid a kick aimed for his thigh. Poe might not be the tallest or strongest guy, but he was slim and quick, and he sure as hell knows how to fight off bullies. Just ask his elementary school teacher. It took one broken arm to make Kes Dameron show him how to fight back, and he never stopped ever since.

It took knocking out cold one of them for the rest to scatter, dragging their unconscious friend with them.

"Hey, Hey kid. you alright?" he asked, panting as he approached the boy. He carefully grabbed the boy's arm and lifted him to a sitting position. His face was red from the beating and a bit moisty. Poe was willing to give the letter fact to the wet floor the poor kid was laying on. Poe untied the binds with practiced hands. Farmer boy, alright. "I'm gonna remove the sack alright buddy?" he said as calmly as he could and removed the sack, revealing Ben Solo's angry face was staring at him and before Poe could say anything the boy's wand pointed at his chest and he said " _Stupefy_!"

..

Poe woke up with the worst headache he ever head, and that's saying something after getting knocked off by a beater in the head once. He also woke up to a red-haired Prefect. That's not going to be good. "Good, you are awake. We will now proceed to Professor Holdo's office for the sufficient punishment."

"Listen buddy-"

"I'm not your buddy, nor your anything. You just hit the Headmistress' son like the mud blood brut you are. If it was up to me I would..." the rest of the words fade away as Poe scrunched his eyes shut. Good for Ben Solo to master this jinx in the beginning of his 3rd year.

"Where's Ben?" he asked all the sudden. He wasn’t there when he woke up.

"What?"

"Ben Solo, he was there. I was-"

"I know exactly what you were doing to him, and soon the Headmistress will hear it as well." They entered Holdo's Office. He was in so much trouble. He sat there waiting for her with Hux guarding him like he would escape. He should probably be lucky the Prefect didn’t ask for a Dementor to guard him instead. Poe Dameron and the Great Escape, that would be a best-selling book for sure.

"What in the world is going on?!" Professor Holdo said sternly as she entered her office. Her purple hair wild from her brisk walk. Poe looked down at his hands. There were scabs on his knuckles, probably his face was bruised.

"Dameron?" she asked, and Poe tried to conjure a reasonable excuse to why he decided to walk right into a fist fight with five older boys and the headmaster's son tied up in the bathroom in 9am on a Sunday.

"Mr. Hux?"

"I found Dameron after a second year reported to me there was a fight in the boys' bathroom. When I entered I saw Dameron unconscious on the floor and Ben Solo sobbing his heart out with his wand still raised. He told me he was attacked in the corridor, and he tried to struggle but his opponent was older and stronger them him. they tied him up and covered his head, so he wouldn't know who it was. He did saw Gryffindor robes as they dragged him inside the bathroom."

Poe looked hopeless. The way Solo told Hux what happened, there was no way they would think he weren't involved in the beating.

"Do you have something to add, Dameron?"

"I didn't want to hurt Ben-"

"You thought it would be a silly prank, like all the other stunts you preform. To kidnap younger student and mess with him?"

"No, I was just coming from a Quidditch practice!"

"In this rain?"

"I knew nobody would go there and I'd have the field to myself."

"Did you have anyone with you who can confirm that?"

"My friends didn't want to come, they said it was too cold…"

"So you have no witness to confirm you were practicing."

"It was raining, my clothes got soaked" Poe felt like he was on trial. Be the better man, his father always told him; look where that got him.

"The bathroom's floor was flooded" Hux added. Thank you, Mr. Prefect.

"There were five of them and Ben was tied and blindfolded, he wouldn't have known me from another. I fought them off, I released him."

"You could have gone to find a responsible adult, in fact you should have."

"And leave Ben with them? They hurt him!"

"That enough. 50 points off Gryffindor" she said, and Poe looked up just as Hux straightened from his stiff position near the entrance.

"and you are banned from Quidditch until further notice. The staff here will look into the matter and if we find you guilty of those allegations you will be expelled Dameron." Poe was stunned. They were facing Ravenclaw next week, the whole reason he even got out of the bed today was to make sure he was in top form for the game. There was no arguing with Holdo, she just knocked off 50 points off her former house. It didn't take him long to realize he was not her favorite student, but to lose house points and to lose Quidditch was too much even for her.

He didn't even blame Ben Solo; the poor kid probably was too shocked to know friend from -foe. He should've listened to Snap.

As he was exiting Holdo's office he was faced with his very own angry head of house. "With me, Dameron." Oh shit. "Nice shiner, kid" Han mattered, and Poe rubbed his cheek. "My wife and I are going to have a little heart to heart with you." he didn't seem as happy as Poe felt. Terrific. Professor Solo and Professor Organa were barely on speaking terms at the best of times, now he gets to be in the crossing fire.

"Look who I found" Han announced as they entered the Headmistress office. Leia Organa sat on her chair. "Dameron, sit down." He sat as Professor Solo paced next to the table with his arms crossed.

"Sit down, Han. You are making me dizzy." Han huffed but took a sit next to him.

"How's BB-8? I hope he wasn’t hurt in this morning incident?" only Leia Organa would ask him about his Niffler. "He was cold, he stayed in bed before I left for practice this morning."

"Only you..." Professor Solo muttered beside him. he couldn’t tell if it was meant for him or his wife.

She smiled sadly before proceeding. "You're going to tell me what happened, Poe?" maybe he wasn't in such troubles. She only called him Poe when he made her proud or when she would talk to him about his mother.

"Holdo already got my deposition, didn’t seem to care about it."

"Well as the mother of the boy you are accused of beating, I'm sure you can spare me some time for explanations." Yeah, he was in big trouble.

"I was just coming from practice when I saw five people in the bathroom, when I got closer I saw they were beating some Slytherin. His head was covered, and he was tied. I tried to make them stop and when they didn't-"

"you decided to punch like some common thug? That's what Kes is teaching you in that farm of his?" Professor Solo asked and Poe felt his blood boil. They can take points, they can suspend him from Quidditch but talking about his father? He was ready to get up just as Professor Organa held his hand. "Please proceed, Poe."

"Yeah, I hit them, and I hit them good. They left the kid alone. I could handle them. I freed the boy and lifted the blindfold, only then I realized it was Ben. Before I knew what is happening I was on the ground."

"you could have just jinxed them, saved you some trouble. They messed up your pretty face."

"My _father_ thought me not to bring a wand into a fist fight" he said, staring straight at Han's eyes. The older man started to laugh.

"That a good one, I'm gonna keep it" Han said and clapped him on the shoulder. "We know you didn't hit Ben, kid."

"Holdo sure didn't seemed like she was convinced."

" _Professor_ Holdo is the Deputy Headmistress. She is also a good friend of mine, and you were just accused of beating up the son of said Headmistress."

"Ben just left the office telling me what happened when Han got you from Holdo's office. It took him some time to relax after this morning but he knows it wasn't you who beat him up."

"I wouldn't have done it. I wouldn't have hurt Ben."

"I know, kid. We all know how much you love his mother to let her hold grudge against you."

"You requested my presence?" Poe turned around to see Hux standing there, his Prefect badge shining in the lit room.

"Yes, Armitage. Please take Mr. Dameron to Kalonia's office if you would.  

"Ma'am, I'm fine. I don’t need-"

"I don’t recall asking you, Dameron. You will go with Mr. Hux and he will report back to me if you failed to get yourself treated."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now I hope we can return to our quit Sunday. Please consider whatever Punishment Professor Holdo might have given you revoked."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Professor Solo" he said and left with Hux.

They set quietly in Kalonia's office, waiting for the healer when Hux opened his mouth. "I should have asked you what happened before jumping to conclusions."

"It's fine."

"It's not. It was unbecoming of me."

"You saw a student in your house scared to death pointing his wand at me. I probably would have thought the same" Poe said with a little smile. Hux started walking and took some instruments from various cupboards.

"Hugs, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to mend the situation" he said with a tight voice and came back to Poe with rubbing Alcohol and cotton. "It's okay. Kaloina shouldn't be long" Poe said but didn’t move his arm when Hux grabbed it and placed it in his other palm.

"Be careful, Hugs. My mud blood could tint you" Poe hissed when Hux cleaned his knuckles. It burned even though the blood was already dry.

"I got all my shots in the summer, there is no reason to be afraid for another few months."

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Don't be silly, Dameron. I'm incapable of making jokes" he said and swiped the cut on his cheekbone. "They got you good."

"You should have seen them."

"I've seen them, in fact. Kalonia is taking care of them as we speak. Your Muggle training served you well."

"You know us Mud bloods, best of both worlds. You should consider telling your father a mud blood hit five pure bloods. He would decently make Hogwarts assign us self-defense course."

"He probably would say you corrupt our children with your brawling."

"He's probably right."

"Your right hand is hurt. Are sure you could play the next game?" Hux said and examined his right arm. Was he, was he caressing it?

"I didn't know you watch Quidditch, Red" Poe smiled at him and Hux face got redder. God he loved to fluster the 5th year.

"I was raised to support my house team. It raises the morals and as Prefect the younger students should take example."

"Your house team doesn't play the next match. We do."

"Don't hold your breath to see me cheering for you in the crowd, Dameron."

"You are already wearing Red, Hugs. You are always cheering for me" he said with a wink and yep, this is the reddest shade he's seen Hux face turn into.

"Alright boys, quit flirting in my clinic. Come on Hux, off you go. Dameron it has been refreshing not seeing your face in my clinic in the last month, why did we decide to ruin the streak?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this Chapter we get a little throwback to how Poe and BB-8 met. I decided that in my story Sarah Bey was a great Quiddich player, but she also loved magical creatures and her and Kes farm had special clinic for them. Kes maybe a Muggle but he fell inlove with both his magical wife and her magical creatures. Poe grew up learning about those fantastic beasts. 
> 
> Another Chapter, new tag!

BB-8 was starting to get angsty in his robe's inner pocket so Poe finally caved and decided to take him to meet some of his buddies in the Niffler crates. BB-8 was a known secret.

He had him since the beginning of his 3rd year when Professor Chewbacca introduced them to the nifty creatures. Poe had once seen an old Niffler when he was younger, and their owner came to the farm. Sarah Bey's love for fantastic beasts was well known among the wizarding community and while she usually took care of the bigger creatures in their owners' residence, she sometimes took house calls. Most of his class hadn't known this beautiful little species so they fawned over them like the first trip to Honeydukes. He notices him first when he crouches to look at the baby Nifflers still left in the crate when he felt a thug from his neck.

A little Niffler is hanging from his neckless, holding his mother's ring in his tiny greedy hands. "Hey, buddy. I'm sorry but you can't have it." the Niffler doesn't seem to give up even when Poe pleads and even tries to give him a sickle he had in his trousers.

"He likes you" Snap points out and laughs when Poe rises, the Niffler still holding to his chain. "Looks like Dameron got himself another fan" Kare adds and he stares at her helplessly while the Niffler hangs from his chain. Professor Chewbacca laughs as he gives the little guy a piece of gold, the same one he used to lure all the other Nifflers back to their crates.

They thought it was the end of it but two weeks later Poe was awakened in the middle of the night, feeling tingling in his chest. He looked down to see two big eyes looking at him, holding his mother's ring. "You are one stubborn little guy, aren't you buddy?" the Niffler tilts his head, staring at him. "How about we make a deal. The chain will stay _here_ " he says and points on his body. "but you can hold it, alright?" the little creature don't answer but he did make himself comfortable near Poe's chest, still clutching the ring. That answer counts in Poe's eyes.

"I like it too, buddy" he murmurs and goes back to sleep.

Poe tried to make the baby Niffler go back to the crates, he did. The little guy kept coming back. He had a fixation on Sarah Bey's ring. Hogwarts sure did have more shiny and valuable treasures than an old wedding ring but he wouldn't let go. Poe would find him every morning clutching the ring and sleeping soundly near him.

"Maybe it's just an excuse to be the first one to get to your bed, Poe" Iolo joked and soon found himself with a dirty sock in his face.

"You should keep him, he is practically glued to your chest" Jess told him over breakfast, the little Niffler dozing in his inner robe.

"They will notice he is gone…" he said mournfully. He really did like the little baby Niffler who cherished his mother's ring as much as he did.

"You are not serious Poe, come on. He needs to be with his family" Kare said.

"Poe is his family, he is practically singing him lulebys to help him sleep" Snap said.

"That was one time!" Poe said, feeling his ears get hotter.

"You should name him. Your very own Baby Boy Niffler" Iolo said. "BB, that's pretty good!"

"You gotta be kidding me…"

"It's a pretty good name" Jess agreed.

"BB-8" Poe said and smiled, he could hear his friends' grown.

"I'm siding with Kare, mate. BB-8? He isn't some robot" Snap told him.

"robot?" Jess asked, looking confused. Iolo mouthed at her 'don't ask'.

"He is the eight litter of Mama Niffler, so he should be BB-8" the little Niffler found the right time to rise from his slumber, his nose peaking from the robe. "See, he likes it!"

Sometimes BB felt a little homesick, so Poe would take him back to the crates on Saturdays and stay with the Nifflers, feeding them and playing with the babies. Professor Chewbacca make an exception with him once he saw the connection that was building between Poe and the Niffler. It probably also helped that Poe was his prime student, enjoying every moment he spent with the creatures Chewie introduced them to. Even the skrewts.

"Hop along, before I regret it" Poe said got out of bed. It was December in his fourth year of Hogwarts, and he could swear it was the chilliest one they had ever since he got here. He was Picking BB-8 and sticking him in his jacket pocket while they were moving around the castle on their way to the exit.

Once they were out, BB-8 crept to his chest and Poe held him like he was holding a baby. "It's freezing buddy, we should make you a sweater. Dad would probably mend you something over Christmas so you will be the most fashionable Niffler in Hogwarts." BB-8 tucked his chilly nose in Poe's neck and Poe cuddled his little buddy.

"No Finn, get back here!"

"There is no way I'm nearing that thing, he is death on four legs. You heard what they said back in class!"

Poe looked up from where he sat and stared out to the forest. People usually didn't wonder around it that time of day, it was nearing sunset and god knows what creatures are lurking in the dark. The voices kept whispering loudly and Poe got up. BB-8 climbed after him.

"He is fine, Finn. Relax. They are beautiful." They were kids, practically children. What the hell does second year students were doing out here.

The young boy didn’t even see he was running into Poe, staring over his shoulder while he was running. They both fell on the snow, BB-8 safely in his hands.

"Hey, Mate. What's the rush?" Poe asked.

"I was… there was…"

Poe saw a magnificent Thestral approaching. Chewie must have finished feeding them if they were this close to the edge of the forest. Poe stared in owe at the horse-like creature.

" Do you, do you see it?" The boy asked, freezing in his spot on the ground. The Thestral paid them no mind and kept walking further into the woods.

"Yes. Do you?" Poe was surprised. Why would some twelve years old would see a Thestral? Then again, Poe has been able to ever since he was eight.

"Yeah… it means I'm cursed" he said, looking down at the scrapes on his hands from the fall. He probably grinded his hands on the forest ground.

"No, buddy. it just means that you… you've seen some nasty things in your life. Doesn’t mean anything but it." the boy gets up and Poe knows him all of the sudden. Yeah he remembers now. He is in Rose Tico's year, Paige's little sister. The lack of colors on the muggle clothes makes it difficult to place him but he is pretty sure he had seen him with Rose over at Hufflepuff table.

"You are Rose Tico's friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my name is Finn" he shakes the younger boy's hand. "I'm Poe Dameron and this is BB-8". BB-8 sniffed his hand and Finn smiled tensely.

"What are you doing in the forest this late? It can be dangerous." Merlin, he sounded like Hux. Since when he became he preacher?

"My friend Rey, we were doing homework for Herbology class."

"Where is Rey?" he asked.

"I don’t… this thing it came at us and Rey just walked toward it and I ran…oh god, I've left her!"

"It's alright. We are going to search for her. Do you have your wand?" shakey hands pulled out a wand. "good, do you know the Lumos charm?" another nod. With both lights their surroundings. They walked side by side, looking for the missing Ravenclaw girl.

"You said I'm able to see it because of things I saw, what things?"

"Death."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry, buddy. nobody should be able to see Thestrals this young."

"I'm sorry, too." At Poe's odd look, Finn added "That you see them too."

"My mother died when I was eight, she was sick."

"Oh" Finn said and kept on walking. Poe knew he need some time if he will tell Poe his own reasoning.

"My friend, Slip, he died not long before I met Rey. We were both squatters, we slept in abounded buildings back home. It was a drug addict that thought we are invading his territory."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Finn."

"It's alright, if things didn’t come out the way they did I would never have met Rey and we would never meet Han. I mean Professor Solo!"

"You met him outside of Hogwarts?" it wasn't uncommon to see Solo out of school grounds, but he usually was up to no good if he were going to Muggle areas.

"We might have stolen his flying car"

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen it!"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome" Finn said and smiled. His smile shone brighter than any Lumos charm in the world.

A sudden voice of crunching brunches was behind them and Poe pushed Finn behind him, readying his wand. He didn't want to hurt any animal, but he would to protect them. Not something major, stupefy would probably do the job.

"Where have you been, Peanut? I was going mad searching for you!" it was the missing girl, crushing herself into Finn.

"Rey are you bloody mad? Where have you been?"

"I was tracking the Thestrals, they were amazing!" Another kid who witness death, what a trio they made.

"This is Poe, and this is BB-8" Finn introduced them. BB-8 peaked again from his jacket's pocket and Rey smiled at him. His strongest Patronus didn't shine like her smile. BB-8 didn't even hasitate, he climbed to Rey's lap and decided to park himself inside her jacket. 'Replacing me for someone younger and prettier, that hurt' Poe thought. Then again, BB-8 was a good judge of character, or else he wouldn't know when to hide when Hux approached both of them.

"We should probably head back, it's late" he said, and they moved toward the castle.

"I should have known you would be in the middle of this" Han Solo greeted them when they entered the castle. After what Finn told him he wasn’t quite sure who did Han accused.

"Dameron, take you damn pet back to the tower. Kids, let's have a chat about wondering in the _Forbidden_ Forest."

"It was nice meeting you, Poe Dameron" Rey said, smiling and holding out BB-8 so he could jump back to his owner.

"Same" he said, dumb folded. Those smiles, they are deadlier than the unforgivable curses.


End file.
